Trouble Home
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Sequel to Reunion! What happens when Taniya, Will, Bastion, Jaden, Tina, and Zach all start living under the same roof? Weird stuff, that's for sure! For some reason, I love the Taniya x Bastion x Jaden love triangles!
1. First Day Together

GX - GX

"This is where you live?" Taniya asked as she looked at a huge house that was in the middle of a lot of land.

"Yep. Just me, Jaden, Tina, and Zach."

"This place is so big."

"Well, that just means that there will be plenty of room for you and Will." Bastion said as he grabbed Taniya's hand. "Come on! Let me show you around!"

Jaden saw Taniya and Bastion holding hands as they ran up to the house, and started getting jealous again.

"Daddy Jaden?" Zach asked.

Jaden looked down at his son, "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes... fine."

"You sure?"

"Just a little... jealous."

"Jealous? About what?"

"It's just... weird seeing your father with someone else. Especially since I know that he used to love her... a long time ago, but still. I know she's still in love with him though."

"Yeah! She said herself that she still was." Will said, and Jaden looked at him. "Oh... sorry. I thought that statement was directed at me."

"Well then... I guess I'll still have to keep a closer eye on them when they're together." Jaden said, meaning it to himself, but knowing that Zach, Will, and Tina had heard him.

-- Inside the house --

"How did you ever afford just a big place?" Taniya asked, still amazed at how big the place really was.

"I come from a rich family. I actually own all the money now that my parents died."(1) He said.

"You and Jaden both, or just you?"

"Us both, we share everything, even the money. He always says though, and I quote, "I've got no use for money so I'll let you manage it. You're smarter than I am anyways."." Bastion quoted, making Taniya laugh at his very good Jaden impression.

"Well... even if he doesn't realize it. Everyone needs money. It's what feeds them, pays their bills, and basically keeps them living... unless you're an animal." She said, making Bastion laugh. "I'm not really for the whole money thing though. I think things should be traded, not bought."

"So, you're not a material girl?"

"No, not really."

"One of the first I've met."

"So... you gonna actually show me around or are we just gonna continue to sit here and chat?"

"Oh yeah! Lets go!" Bastion said as he took Taniya's hand again to lead her down the hall, or one of them anyway.

While they were walking down the hall Taniya stopped when she noticed a portrait hanging on the wall. "Who's that?" She asked. "Is it Zach?"

Bastion looked back at her, then at the portrait. "No. That's me... when I was younger obviously."

"Wow! You look almost exactly like you did then."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! I mean... you're taller now and, a little more muscular, but overall... the same."

"You think? ...Speaking of looks... I'm just noticing now that you've lost some muscle, but you're still skinny."(2)

"You mean I look like an actual girl now?"

"I think you looked like a girl before too." Bastion said as he scratched the back of his head. "But you looked more like a tomboy than you do now."

"Well, thank you. You know... you're actually the first guy who treated me like a girl. I felt included when I was around you. I think that might have been one of the reasons why I fell for you." She said, and he just stayed silent.

"...Yeah." Was all Bastion said after a minute of silence. "Well, come on. Lets continue with our little tour, shall we?"

"Are you alright?" Taniya asked, making Bastion stop dead in his tracks, which made her stop too.

"Look... Taniya... I really don't mind you saying things like, "I fell for you" and "I love you" and stuff. Although, while you're here, try to refrain from it as much as you can... at least when Jaden's around."

"Hide my feelings, you mean?"

"I just don't want to go threw that whole island experience all over again."

"I know... I caused a lot of trouble for you there, didn't I?"

"It's fine, alright?"

"I'm sorry."

"I said it's fine."

"I really am s-" Taniya was cut off when Bastion hugged her. "...Huh?"

"What's it gonna take to shut you up." He said, then broke away and looked at her as his hands were placed on her shoulders. "It's fine. So, shut up about it, and stop apologizing." He said, then turned his back towards her.

"...Are you mad at me?" She finally got the strength to ask.

"...No." He answered, still not looking at her.

"Then, why are you..." She said, then sighed. "Nevermind. Can we just... forget about what happened and be friends again? ...Just friends?" She asked. _'No matter how much it hurts me not being able to be closer.'_ She thought.

"Yes." Bastion answered as he took her hand again, and brought her deeper down the hallway.

-- That night --

Everyone was sitting at the table eating except for Taniya and Will who were laying on the floor, since they were tigers again. Then, Zach laughed as he he saw Will give him adorable puppy, or cub, eyes, and threw him a piece of pork chop.

Will easily caught the meat and laid down to eat it.

"You're such a softy, Zach." His twin sister, Tina said. "I would never lat him have my food, mo matter how cute the look is." She said, and was about to take a bite when she looked down and saw Will doing the same thing to her. She started to become nervous.

A minute later, Will had another piece of pork chop that he was eating, happily out of victory.

Taniya was in the corner of the kitchen, sleeping in a big doggy bed that they had bought her.

"Taniya?" Bastion asked, and she opened her eyes to look at him. "You hungry?" He asked, and she nodded, lightly. "Then here." He said as he threw her a piece of pork chop, which she took and ate before stretching and walking over to them. Bastion put his hand on her head, then lightly rubbed her ears, making her purr. He looked and saw Jaden looking at him, weirdly. "What?"

"Nothing." Jaden said as he looked away.

Then, Bastion got the hint on what his husband had been thinking. "Jaden... can I have a little talk with you in our room?" He asked as he stood up.

"No thanks. I- gah!" Jaden said as he got dragged out of the room by his arm.

Then, they all heard a door slam.

"Ooo! Daddy Jaden's in trouble!" Tina said.

"Yeah, but you know how they are, Tina. They always end up fighting, then kissing, and making up." Zach said, then saw Taniya sit where Bastion had been sitting, obviously in her human form.

"Really?" Taniya asked.

"Yeah." Tina replied.

"That funny!" Will said. "Them just yelling, then all of a sudden kissing... then screwing each other."

"Will, where did you ever hear such talk?" Taniya asked. "Certainly not from your mother... and now that you're not a tiger anymore, get off the floor. It's dirty."

Will did what his mom said before smirking. "You can see why she makes a great mother."

"Yes, she nags a lot." Zach said.

"Hey!" Taniya said as if she was a little kid too.

-- Later that night --

Bastion came out of his and Jaden's room with an almost goofy smile on his face. Then, he saw everyone laying on the floor of the livingroom. He saw that Taniya was in the middle with Tina, Zach, and Will sleeping around her, and they all looked happy and content.

_'Now that I look at it... she reminds me of one of the kids. She actually looks rather cute.'_ Bastion thought, before taking four individual blankets from the rocking chair in the corner to cover each of them up. Then, he walked up the the doorway again. "Sweet dreams, my loves." He whispered as he turned the light off, then walked back into his and Jaden's room.

GX - GX

From now on, I'm putting _all_ my author's notes on the bottom!

(1) Whenever I think of Bastion, I always think of him as coming from either a rich or powerful family.

(2) For those of you who watch (or read) Fullmetal Alchemist, Taniya looks a lot like Paninya now! Lol! I mean... I like Taniya and everything, but she's a little... how should I put this... man-like. No wonder Bastion turned gay after knowing her. -Holds up hands defensively- No harm in saying that I hope.

_**REVIEW!!**_


	2. Double Date

GX - GX

Taniya woke up the next morning to find a blanket covering her. Then, also noticed that Will, Zach, and Tina sleeping around her, also with blankets.

_'That's weird. I don't remember us getting blankets at all.'_ Taniya thought, then heard some noise in the kitchen. _'Who could that be? Well, it has to be either Jaden or Bastion.'_ She thought, then got up, and walked into the kitchen to indeed find that Bastion was sitting at the table, eating bacon, eggs, and french toast. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a tiedye t-shirt. "Good morning." She said, and he looked at her.

"Good morning to you too." He said, then took a sip of his coffee. "Sleep good?"

She sat down in the chair next to him before replying, "Yes, and you?"

"Quite well."

"So, you made up with Jaden?"

"Yes."

"That's good." She said, then there was silence.

"So, uh..." They both said at the same time, then laughed.

"Um..." She said. "This is just a shot in the dark here, but uh... would like to... go somewhere today together?"

"Are you... asking me out?"

"It'll be only as friends. I promise." She said as she made an 'X' across her heart.

"Okay, but um... where do you wanna go?"

"I heard they have a zoo here, right?"

"Yeah. It's about a half an hour away, but we can go there." He said. "When do you wanna leave?"

"Whenever."

"How about after I'm done eating?"

"Okay." She said, then Jaden walked into the room, wearing red boxer shorts with a light blue t-shirt.

"Hey Bastie! Hey Taniya!" Jaden said as he rubbed his eyes from sleep.

"Good morning." They both said.

"Bastion?"

"Hm?"

"Are we still going out to dinner tonight?"

"Of course, but during the day today I'm gonna be at the zoo with Taniya! You don't mind watching the kids for a few hours, do ya?"

"Nah! Of course not!"

"Good. We'll be home by 4:00, and our dinner should start at around 6:30. So, we'll have plenty of time to hang out with the kids together before we leave for our date, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Thank you, Jaden." Bastion said, then got and kissed his husband before putting his dishes in the sink. "Ready to go, Taniya?"

"Could I take a shower first actually?"

"Sure thing. The zoo doesn't open for another 45 minutes or so anyway. You know where the bathroom is, right?"

"Yep." She said, then got up, got some clothes from the basket, and headed upstairs towards the bathroom.

-- About 20 minutes later --

Taniya came back down the stairs to see Will, Zach, and Tina now all awake and eating their breakfast. She was now wearing a black tanktop and camo pants.

"You look good." Bastion said, and Taniya blushed lightly before replying.

"Thanks. So do you." She said, and he just smiled.

"Thank you. So... ready to go?"

"Yep." She said.

"Okay. We'll be back in a few hours or so. See ya later!" Bastion said, then they both left.

-- At the zoo, about an hour later --

"Hey Taniya! Over here!" Bastion called from a few feet away, and Taniya ran over to see what he wanted.

"Yeah?"

"Look." He said as he pointed to the poster in front of him. "It says there's a tiger exhibit just north of here. Wanna go?"

"Sure!" She said, and they walked a little ways before reaching the exhibit, and they saw about three tigers there. The exhibit had a huge tree in the background, and in the front it had a small river.

"Why is that one pacing back and forth?" Bastion asked as he pointed to said tiger.

"Maybe because he's hot." She said, and Bastion gave her a weird look. "Not that way! I mean... tigers move around when there hot. It's one of the things they do to help them cool down."

"How do you know?"

Taniya just gave him a look. "Please... I've been a tiger nearly my whole life. You really think I don't know what they do."

"It was a joke." Bastion said. "Come on. Lets go see somethin' else." He said as he took her hand and led her down the path.

About 10 minutes later, they ran into Syrus and Zane, and, of course, their son Darren over by the panda exhibit. Their son was 6, and was practically Syrus' double.

"Hey Bastion!" Syrus said.

"Oh, hello, you two! I didn't expect to see you guys here, but then again, it's a popular place."

"Yeah. Hey... where's Jaden?"

"He's at home with the kids for a few hours while me and Taniya are here just hangin' out."

"Does he know you're here?"

"Of course he does. I never go _anywhere_ without telling him where I'm going."

"Daddy! Daddy!" Darren said as he lightly yanked on Zane's hair, since he was sitting on his shoulders.

"Darren, please stop pulling my hair." Zane said, and Darren stopped. "What did you want?"

"I wanna go see the birdies."

Zane chuckled. _'He's definitely like Syrus.'_ He thought. "Alright, alright. Syrus, are you gonna stay here for a little longer or come with us?"

"I'll meet you guys over there in a couple minutes."

"Okay. Be safe." Zane said, then walked off with Darren.

"So, why are you here with her instead of with him?" Syrus asked as he turned his attention back to Taniya and Bastion.

"Why not? Taniya and I are friends. Is it wrong to hang out with only your friends when you're married?"

"I don't mean it that way. It's just that... I know how you two used to be, and I also know everything that happened while we were on the island for that reunion."

"So? Things are different now."

"It hasn't even been a couple days since we've left the island yet." Syrus said. "Things don't change that fast. I'm not trying to get into your personal life or anything, Bastion. I know it's not my place to say, but I do know one thing. I do know that, even if he won't really admit it, Jaden's jealous of Taniya, and if you keep asking for alone time with her like now, I don't wanna know what might happen to your relationship."

"Relax, Syrus. I know you're concerned for me and Jaden, but trust me... he knows that me and Taniya are just friends. We may ask for a little time together, but that doesn't mean that we're trying to do something behind Jaden's back. He knows that too. So, don't worry about it."

"Well... okay, but if problems ever _do_ come up, you know where to find me."

"Yes. Your house on your bed with Zane."

"Hey! I'm sometimes other places around the house than just in bed."

"Sometimes?"

Syrus was about to protest again when, "Syrus!" They heard Zane call.

"Coming!" Syrus called back. "Look... I gotta go, but like I said, you know where to find me if anything happens." Syrus said before going over to find his husband and child.

-- At around 5:00 that night --

Bastion and Taniya got back from their little outing at the zoo. They came through the door, laughing from a joke that one of them had told the other.

"Where have you been?" Jaden asked, and they both saw him sitting at the kitchen table, as if he'd been sitting there for hours.

"At the zoo. Where I told you we'd be." Bastion answered as he took his jacket off. Then he walked up to his husband to press a kiss to his lips, but realized Jaden wasn't responding so broke away. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that... you said you'd be home at around 4:00, and it's 5:00 now."

"It's only an hour."

"An hour, a day, it doesn't matter. The fact is you were late, and where have you been when you told me you were gonna be home sooner than this?"

"Jaden, we lost track of time and left the zoo at 4:30 instead of 3:30. So, we ended up getting here now instead of then. I'm really sorry, Jaden, but we still have a hour and a half before our date so we can still hang out with the kids until then."

"Why don't we just cancel the date tonight?"

"What? But Jaden, we've been planning this since before the reunion."

"Well, if you're just gonna be late then why bother?"

"Jaden, please. I'm sorry." Bastion said. "It's not like we did anything. We just lost track of time is all. Please, Jaden, don't be like this. At least let me make it up to you by taking you out for our date tonight."

"Oh no you don't." Jaden said as he stood up. "You bat those long eyelashes and I say yes every time. No."

"Oh, please." Bastion said, as he gave his famous puppy dog pout.

"No."

"Jaden, please. Please. Please!"

"No."

"Pleeeease!" Bastion whined.

Finally, Jaden caved. "Damn you, Bastion, and those long eyelashes yours!" He said, and Bastion gave an openmouthed smile for his little victory.

-- At 6:00 --

"Well, we're leaving for our date now!" Bastion said as he and Jaden headed towards the door. "Oh, and thanks again Taniya for watching the kids."

"No problem. I love kids. Have fun." She said, and they walked out the door.

"Aren't you still jealous of Jaden, mom?" Will asked.

"Yes, a little."

"Then, why are you saying 'have fun'?"

"Because, Will... ever heard the expression, 'if you love someone, then you have to let them go'?"

"Yes."

"Well... that's what I have to do." Taniya said. _'Though I will try to be with Bastion as much as I can.'_ She thought.

-- With Jaden and Bastion --

They had pulled up to Margaritas and got out of the car.

"I know it's probably not what you expected, but..."

"No, it's fine. I like this place. It's a good place to eat. It's not one of those rundown fastfood places, but it's also not a high class, rich people place either. It's just right." Jaden said, then they walked in, and almost immediately got a table because hardly anyone was there.

"Where is everyone?" Bastion asked Jaden, but the waiter had picked up on the question.

"Oh, this place was swamped only an hour ago, but there is a show that started about a half an hour ago so hardly anyone is here now."

"Oh, okay. Thank you." Bastion said, and the waiter walked away.

-- After their date, at around 11:30 --

Bastion and Jaden parked in their driveway, and had started laughing for practically no reason. They had a couple drinks while they were there. They didn't drink enough to be unable to drive themselves home, but they were definitely acting like they were on a really bad sugar rush.

"Hey Bastion?"

"Yeah?" Bastion asked as he continued laughing a little bit along with Jaden.

Jaden leaned over and placed a hand on Bastion's knee, whispering seductively, "Lets go to our room, but we have to make sure we don't wake anybody up."

"Okay." Bastion agreed.

Then the next thing they knew, they were inside the house, making out as they made their way to the bedroom. Not to mention, ripping off their clothes along the way too. So that by the time they actually got to the room, lets just say that they were fully ready for their nightly activities.

GX - GX

I couldn't resist the ending! It was too kawaii, slightly dirty, and funny to pass up!

_**REVIEW!!**_


	3. Family

GX - GX

Will and Zach came out of the bedroom where they and Tina had been sleeping to see all the clothes that were scattered all over the floor.

"What's this?" Will asked.

"Daddy Bastion and Daddy Jaden probably had sex again last night?"

"Does this happen a lot though?"

"No, they usually start taking their clothes off _outside_ and work their way in." Zach said, and Will gave him a weird look. "What? It's not _my_ fault that they act weirdly when they're sex driven."

"I was wondering... if my momma and your Daddy Bastion _had_ gotten together, they'd probably doing the same thing, right?"

"I don't think so. I think Daddy Jaden's the one who's more sex driven than Daddy Bastion."

"You live in one weird place, Zach." Will said. "Of course... I can't really say differently. I grew up in the wilderness with being a tiger and everything." He said.

"Yeah, though it must be fascinating being a tiger! No one else gets to have that experence!"(1) Zach said.

"Actually... it sucks. It's a curse that I could definitely live without."

"How is it a curse?"

"Because, unlike my mom, I can't decide whether to change into a tiger or not. It's just not fair. Like that one time back on the island when we were talking and I changed back, remember?"

Zach blushed, remembering how close the two were before Will changed back into his tiger form. "...Yeah." He whispered.

Will smirked, _'Sweet! I got the reaction I wanted out of him!'_ He thought. "What's wrong, Zach? You look a little flushed. You feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Zach managed to squeak out of him as he looked away from Will's face, that was moving closer to him by the second.

Will's smirk only widened as he saw Zach trying to move back, slowly. "You sure?"

"Um..." Zach said, no longer being able to form coherent sentences from how close Will was.

"Um what, cutie?" Will asked, and Zach's blush deepened more. All of a sudden, it happened again, and Zach saw Will back as his tiger self. _'Damn you, mom!'_ He thought, then ran into the room and pounced on his sleeping mother which instantly woke her up.

"What?" She asked.(2)

"Why did you turn back?"

"Huh? But I didn't. Wait a second... oh no."

"What?"

"I knew this would happen soon. If we turn back too much than we'll go back to being tigers for a full week without being able to turn back into humans until that week is up."

"What?!" Will yelled. "I was _this_ close to having Zach before this damn curse got the best of me again!" He yelled.

"William Suki Turner! Is that anyway to talk?! No, I think not! You are grounded, young man!"

"Wait! For how long?!"

"For this week or until you learn how to behave yourself with your language, which ever comes first." Taniya said, and Will went over to the corner and laid down.

_'Dammit, there's nothing worse than being under a curse's power for a week, and being grounded during that time too.'_ Will thought before closing his eyes and going back to sleep.

-- Later --

Taniya went outside to see Bastion over by the grill, cooking. She walked up to him, and he pet her head to let her know that he knew she was there.

"What are you doing?" He asked, and she looked at him, confused. "I mean... why aren't you in your human form right now?"

Taniya thought for a minute about how she should tell him before she remembered something and ran inside. She came back out a minute later with a note in her mouth.

"Huh? What's this?" Bastion asked as he took the note from her and read it. "Oh. Okay, but kinda upsetting. I was planning on all of us going to the zoo tomorrow, but I guess I'll just have to extend that." He said, and she looked at him, confused again. "Well, I can't bring two tigers to a public zoo."

_'Yeah... that's why I hate being a tiger.'_ Taniya thought with a sweatdrop.

"Bastion!" Jaden said as he came outside, down the porch, and ran up to them.

"Yeah?"

"We still going out tonight?" Jaden asked.

"Yes." Bastion answered, then looked down at Taniya and saw confusion once again, and got the hint. "We go out almost every night." He said, and could see the confusion leave her.

_'This man is _definitely _rich if he can take his husband out almost every night. That thought only makes him even more extraordinary.'_ She thought, then mentally face palmed. _'I gotta get outta here before I lose too much control over my thoughts, and maybe even my actions.'_ She thought as she ran back into the house.

"Where does she think she's going?" Bastion asked.

"Don't know." Jaden said, then went up to Bastion, and wrapped his arms around his husband's neck. "Well... we don't have to worry about her thinking thoughts like you wanting to be with her anymore, right?"

"Yes." Bastion said with a nod as he wrapped his arms around Jaden's waist.

_'This man... is _mine_!'_ Jaden thought, then they kissed.

-- That night --

"Well, this sucks." Jaden said as he slumped on the couch. "We were supposed to go out, and it had to start thunder and lightning outside. On top of that, the power is off." He whined.

"Oh, Jaden." Bastion said as he sat on the couch next to him. "We'll just have to go with plan B then."

"What's plan B?" Jaden asked.

Bastion just smiled before standing up and walking out of the room for a couple minutes. He came back with a few candles, a lighter, and a couple food boxes. A set the boxes on the couch and the candles on the coffee table. He lit all of the candles, then took the boxes and sat back down next to Jaden. "This is plan B."

"I _still_ don't get what it is."

"A little bit of leftovers in the candlelight never hurt anyone." He said as he handed one of the boxes to Jaden who took it and opened the cover.

"Yes, this should be a good date after all." Jaden said as he used the chopsticks to pick up some noodles from the box, and he put the food in front of Bastion's mouth.

Bastion smiled and opened his mouth to let Jaden slip the food inside before closing his lips around the food and started slurping the hanging noodles into his mouth. Once he got all of the noodles, he chewed and swallowed before saying, "Delicious." He said, and Jaden couldn't help but giggle. "What?"

"You're too cute." Jaden said.

Bastion smirked, seeing this as an opportunity. "Oh really? I believe that _you're_ the cute one, my beautiful Jaden." He said, and Jaden blushed. Bastion's smirk only widened. "What?"

"Nothing. Just... come here." Jaden said as he pulled Bastion on top of him to kiss him, deeply. Neither of them really caring, or even noticing that the food had dropped to the floor, but didn't spill.

Then a minute later, "Daddy?" Someone asked.

Bastion and Jaden broke away from the kiss and laid next to each other, instead of on top of each other, to see Zach standing there, looking scared.

"What's wrong?" Jaden asked.

"Well, I uh... I had a bad dream." He said.

"Aw!" Bastion said. "Why don't you sleep with us tonight?"

"Yeah, it's comfortable in your Daddy Bastion's arms." Jaden said, and Bastion smiled at him.

"Alright!" Zach said as he ran up to them, then squeezed in between them. "Goodnight."

"Sleep tight." Jaden added.

"Don't let the bedbugs bite." Bastion also added before closing his eyes and falling asleep with Zach following right behind him into the land of dreams.

_'These two and Tina are my family. The family that I love more than life itself. The family I'd do _anything_ for. The family that I won't let _anyone_ split up.'_ Jaden thought before going into the dream world himself.

GX - GX

(1): That line sound familiar to you? It's the same line Bastion said in my story Taniya's Return.

(2): Once again... I'm translating from tiger talk to human talk.

Well, not much to say other than...

_**REVIEW!!**_


	4. A New Threat

GX - GX

"Man, we _need_ to leave this house." Tina said. "We've been stuck in here for two days now, and it's driving me nuts!" She yelled.

"Well, we can't leave Taniya and Will here alone. Especially that the landlords are coming soon, and you know they hate pets." Jaden said.

"Aw, come on! It's not like the house is gonna be destroyed, and who the heck would try to hurt tigers? They'd get their butt whooped."

"Actually, a _lot_ of people would dare hurt tigers actually, to get their fur mostly." Bastion said.

"Ugh... that's horrible." Zach said.

"I know, and I almost got killed by one of those people." Jaden said, and Bastion hugged him. "He was after Taniya and Will. So, I ran him off, but I nearly died because I fell off a waterfall."

_'I'm forever grateful for that too, Jaden.'_ Taniya thought as she put her head on his lap. She started purring when he started rubbing her ears, gently.

"Okay. Back on subject." Tina said. "Can we please leave this house? Even if it's only for a walk or something?"

"A walk? With two tigers? Never heard _that_ one before." Jaden said.

"Aw, come on. It's no fun being cooped up in a house for two days straight."

"Alright fine." Bastion said. "We'll go for a walk. How about we just go to the pet store and get Taniya and Will some collars and leashes?"

"For tigers?" Jaden asked.

"I think dog size will fit them."

"Well, alright. How does that sound guys?"

"Cool!" Tina and Zach said at the same time.

-- About 40 minutes later --

They reached the pet store. Jaden and Bastion had told Tina and Zach to stay outside to watch Taniya and Will while they went inside and got what they needed.

While Tina and Zach were waiting for their parents to come out of the store, some kids from their school walked up. These kids were part of the group that loved to pick on Tina and Zach for having two dads, instead of a mom and dad.

"Hey! Look who's here?" One of them said as they walked up to them. "Where are your parents?"

"I don't see how that's any of your buissness, Ryan!" Tina said.

"Are those fags in the store?" The other one asked.

"Fags?! Why I outta-" Tina said, but was stopped when she felt Taniya put her paw on her hand that had turned into a fist in an instant.(1)

"Hey Zach!" Ryan said. "I bet you wanna inherit the family name and become a fag too, right?" He said as he hit Zach in the back, making him fall on the ground. "You can't even stand on your own two feet, man! How pitiful!" He said, then heard a growl and saw Will growling at him with his ears back, a common sign of saying, 'Hey man! Don't you mess with me, yo!'(2) "Oh, look! It's a little tiger that thinks he can actually hurt me!"

"Hey!" Someone yelled as they ran up to them, and they all saw that it was Isis, Satorious and Aster's daughter. She's 9 years old, and looks a lot like Aster except for some of her power traits which she got from Satorious.

"Look, another girl with fag parents!"

"Dare to say that again?!" Isis asked through clenched teeth as she narrowed her eyes at them.

"What are you gonna do? Use your freaky powers to kill me?" Ryan said, then laughed. All of a sudden, him and his brother were pinned to the wall with a purple shade surrounding them.

"Want me to? I'll have no trouble in doing so."

"Isis!" Another girl said, as she also ran up to them, and they saw Azalea, who was the daughter of Yugi and Yami. She's 9 also and has medium length hair that is red at the very bottom, black in the middle, and has blond bangs over her amethyst eyes. "What's going on over here?"

"These two bastards called our parents fags!" Isis yelled.

"What?!" Azalea yelled, but before she could even say another word, they saw Will slash one of them in the leg with his claws, making the guy scream in pain. Isis stopped her spell, and the ran off.

"You shouldn't of done that, Will." Tina said. "Their parents are landlords." She said, and Will looked at her, confused. "_Our_ landlords."

Will just smiled sheepishly and backed up. He ran into something and looked to see his mother glaring down at him. He gave a sheepish smile, but it quickly faded when his mother's glare didn't go down any.

"I'm grounded for even longer, aren't I?" Will asked.

"You think?" Taniya replied back, sarcastically.

Suddenly, Jaden and Bastion came out of the shop and saw the scene before them. With Zach sitting on the ground, Tina and Taniya both glaring at Will, Will sitting there sheepishly, with Azalea and Isis also with them. They just looked at each other and shrugged.

-- Back at their house later --

"Where are your parents?" Jaden asked Isis and Azalea when they got home.

"Oh, they're home. Azalea came over and we just asked to go for a walk, when we ran into Tina and Zach, and decided to stay." Isis explained, not bothering to mention anything about the bullies that had been there.

"Well, do you wanna stay here for the night?" Bastion asked. "It's getting rather dark out, and our car is in the repair shop right now so we can't _drive_ you home."

"I told you, it's not _my_ fault the car in front of me stopped so suddenly." Jaden said.

"I never said it was your fault, Jaden." Bastion replied.

"Well... back on subject. Can I call Daddy Aster and Daddy Satorious first? They'll be wondering where I am." Isis asked.

"Sure." Jaden said as he handed her the phone.

"Um... I don't really know my own number."

"Here. I'll do it." Jaden said as he took the phone back and dialed Isis' number. He heard two and a half rings before Aster picked up, and he sounded a little out of breath.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Aster, it's me!" Jaden said. "Listen... your daughter is here at my place, is it cool if she stays the night?"

"Sure!" Aster said. "That'll actually help us out a little. Satori and I have barely had any time to ourselves lately so we'll be able to spend the night together. Bye!" Aster said, then hung up.

"Um... okay. Well... I'm positive that you can stay, Isis!" Jaden said.

"Cool!" Isis replied.

"What about me?"

"I'll call and check." Jaden said, then called the Game shop. It only took one ring before Yugi answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Yugi!"

"Hey, Jaden! What's up?"

"I was just calling to tell you that Azalea is over at my place and is wondering if she could spend the night."

"Sure! Just let me ask Yami!" Yugi said, then Jaden heard him say, "Yami-koi!" Then, he heard Yami in the background.

"What's wrong, Aibou?"

"Nothing. Jaden just called and asked if Azalea staying over his house for the night was okay. Since you're her father, I thought you should know."

"It's fine with me!" Yami said. "It'll give us more time alone together." He practically purred.

Yugi blushed, and quickly replied to Jaden, "He said it was okay! Bye!" He said.

Then, the next thing Jaden heard was the dial tone. "Man, what is it with your guys' parents?" Jaden asked. "They said it was alright, Azalea."

"Sweet!"

"You guys know what _this_ means?" Tina asked.

"Sleepover!" All three girls yelled then ran up the stairs.

"Great! I'm with a bunch of girls tonight. _One_ is enough." Zach said as he followed them upstairs.

Then, Taniya dragged Will into the livingroom to have a talk, and also to leave Jaden and Bastion alone.

Bastion went up behind Jaden and wrapped his arms around his husband's waist. "What did you mean by 'what is it with your guys' parents'?"

"I meant that Aster sounded like he and Satorious had been making out or something, and Yugi quickly said it was okay and hung up when Yami told him that they'd have more time to be with each other tonight." He said, and heard Bastion laugh.

"Well, they just wanna be alone with each other for a while. It's understandable." Bastion said, then kissed Jaden's neck. "I mean... not everyone can be as lucky as we are." He said, then kissed Jaden's neck again.

Jaden shivered. "Bastion, don't. You know what that does to me."

Bastion smirked against his lover's neck. "Oh really? Maybe I don't."

"Bastion!" Jaden whined, and Bastion chuckled.

"Oh, my Jaden... you are so cute when you whine like that."

Jaden blushed even more. "Bastion!" He whined again, and before Bastion could open up his flirty mouth again, they heard the doorbell ring.

"I guess I better... get the door." Bastion said, then kissed Jaden's neck one more time before pulling away and going to the door. He answered it and was shocked to see the landlords there. "I thought you guys weren't coming for another couple days."

"Well, our sons told us about what happened earlier with your kids, and well... we're gonna have to take your animals."

"Our animals? Why?"

"Our son is in the hospital because of one of your pets."

"You must be mistaken, sir." Bastion said. "Taniya and Will wouldn't hurt a thing."

"Look... it's either your pets, or your house. Which is it?"

GX - GX

(1): I'd punch someone too if I heard them call a person I love a fag too!

(2): I couldn't help myself! It was too funny to pass up!

I kinda left ya'll in a suspenseful setting! More to come your way soon! Love ya all like family... except for flamers!

_**REVIEW!!**_


	5. Bastion's Decision

GX - GX

"...What?"

"Yeah. So, what's it gonna be?" The landlord asked.

Bastion just stared at them before saying, "Hey Jaden! Can you come over here?" He asked, and Jaden walked over to see what was wrong.

"What is it?"

"They want us to get rid of either Taniya and Will or our house." Bastion explained.

Jaden stayed quiet for a minute before asking, "Will you give us a minute?" One of them just nodded, and Jaden closed the door so he and Bastion could talk about it. "Okay, what do _you_ want to do?" Jaden asked.

"I really don't wanna give up Taniya and Will. They don't have anywhere else to go, and if we _did_ give them up, they're probably gonna be sent someplace where they'll either get killed or die soon."

"But then where would _we_ live if we decide to give up the house?"

"We can live with one of our friends, or just buy a new place. We've got the money."

"...Your right. We can't give up Taniya and Will. They're part of the family now, and if we give them up, our kids may never trust us again."

"So, it's decided then?"

"Yep!" Jaden said.

Bastion opened the door back up and said, "We wanna keep Taniya and Will."

"Well then... pack up and move out."

"You know what..." Jaden said. "I think you and the people in your family are a bunch of snobby, high-class, bitches and bastards who like making fun of other people for random reasons when you don't even know them!"

"And do _you_ know what... I was gonna give you guys 48 hours to pack and everything, but thanks to your smart mouth, I'll give you _24_ hours. So, by this time tomorrow, I expect you all to be packed up and leaving." The man said, then walked off with his wife.

Bastion just shut the door, and there was silence for a minute before he said, "Nice going, Jaden."

"What? We may never see those people again, and I wanted to give them a piece of my mind before then."

"I still say you should of handled yourself better."

Jaden turned away from Bastion and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, maybe you would have prefered someone with a little more self-control."

"Oh, please, Jaden. Not this again."

"What? You're always complaining about what I'm like."

"That's because it's like being around a child when you whine and complain like that!"

"Well, maybe I _am_ a child!"

"Well, maybe it's time that you grew up and started acting like people your own age, Jaden!"

"See! That's what you do! You're always complaining about what I'm like and what I do, and to tell you the truth, I'm sick of it!"

"Well then... maybe we should just... leave each other alone for a while." Bastion said, calming down a bit, then sighed as he sat down on one of the chairs around the table. "What are we doing? We shouldn't be fighting."

"...Yeah, you're right."

"I'm sorry, Jaden. I shouldn't of called you a child. I know that you're still a kid at heart, and you don't deserve me telling you that you can't be."

"Yeah, well... I didn't really help too much when I said that you're always complaining about me."

"But you're right, and I'm sorry about that too. I really don't want you mad at me." Bastion said, then felt Jaden's hands on his shoulders.

"It's alright, and I'm not mad anymore. That's how our fights always go. We get mad at each other for a minute, then just kiss and make up."

"Well... we've made up, but we haven't kissed yet." Bastion said, and Jaden smiled before leaning down and kissing Bastion, gently. Although, his plan to turn an innocent gesture into a passionate one failed miserably when Bastion stood up from his chair. "Come on! We better tell everyone else to pack up." He said, and Jaden just nodded before they both went off to tell everyone.

-- The next day at around the same time --

They had just finished moving all the big things into the moving van and the small things into one of Kiaba's cars. They were going to Kiaba's place where they would stay until they found a new place to live.

Since Taniya had actually made a slight miscalculation, her and Will were already able to turn into humans again so they were more useful then they would of been if they had stayed tigers.

-- At Kiaba's mansion --

"This place is almost as big as your now old house. Though, not likely." Taniya said, and Bastion laughed.

"It's funny you should bring that up. Kiaba and I have gotten into a lot of fights that have to deal with who's house was bigger." He said, and Taniya laughed.

"Is my mom hitting on your dad?" Will asked Tina and Zach.

"As long as Kiaba's got a good roof over our heads, has working bathrooms, and we find a new house soon, who cares?" Tina said, then walked to the door with Jaden, Taniya, and Bastion.

"Is it just me, or is your sister a little moody?" Will whispered.

"It's her time of month."

"She's 10."

"So?" Zach asked. "Girls mature faster than boys."

"I didn't think it would be _that_ much faster." Will said. _'Of course. I already know all about sex and everything and I'm only almost 11.'_ He thought. _'Must be the tiger part of me. Tigers mature _way _faster than ordinary humans do.'_

"Plus, we blame or parents for our early maturity." Zach said. "They're the ones who have sex every night."

Will laughed. "True to that! It's actually been proven that when kids are exposed to that sort of thing when they're young, they mature faster, despite their gender." He said, then walked up to the door with everyone else with Zach right behind him.

Bastion knocked on the door and no less then a second later a little boy answered the door who looked exactly like Kiaba except his eyes were a darker shade of blue than Kiaba's. The kid looked no older than 5 or 6. (Guess who this could be!)

"Hi Brandon!" Bastion said. "Is your father around?"

"Daddy!" Brandon called. "Our guests are here!"

"Coming!" Kiaba called from what sounded like upstairs before coming down the stairs and walking up to them. "Hi." He said to everyone, then looked down at Brandon. "Why don't you go upstairs and get your mother?"

"Okay!"

Kiaba gently messed up his son's hair a little. "Good boy." He said, then his son raced up the stairs calling for his momma. Then, he and Jazzmine came down the stairs together.

"Hi guys." Jazzmine said.

"Hey Jazz!" Jaden replied. "What's up?"

"Not much."

"So, um... can we come in now?"

"Oh! Yes, come on in." Kiaba said, and let everyone come inside. "I think your stuff can actually wait until tomorrow."

"Alright."

"In the mean time, let us give you all the grand tour of the place."

-- A little later on --

"And that's the outside duel arena." Kiaba said as he pointed to a place that looked like his duel dome, but smaller. "That part of the house isn't exactly the ritz, but it's more peaceful and quite than my other duel dome." He said, and all of a sudden, music came from inside the dome.

"Oh no! Sounds like my sister and her friends are back." Bastion said.

"Sister?"

"Yeah, my sister Victoria, and her husband, and our other non-blood related family too. They all started a band together, and it looks like they're back from their tour. Maybe we better go somewhere else, huh?"

"Oh no, no, no, no. I would like to see the inside of that place and meet your sister and other family members."

"Well... okay." Bastion said, then they all went up to the dome and opened the door to see everyone who was in there playing instruments. "Hey Victoria!" He said, and all the music stopped.

Victoria laughed. "Well, look who's here! Hey Aniki, come over here and give your little sister a hug!" She said.

So, Bastion ran up to Victoria and gave her a big hug. Then broke the hug and said, "Hey Taniya! Come over here!" Taniya did so. "I want you to meet my little sister, Victoria."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise!" Victoria replied.

"And this is her husband, Mahad." Bastion said, indicating the man who had just walked up to them.

"Hello."

"Hi."

The rest of the time they were there, basically went on that way, filled with introductions.

-- Later that night --

Jaden had fallen asleep during the end of the tour so Bastion had taken him to bed. Now, he was passing the kid's new room to see Taniya in there too, tucking all the kids in for the night.

The kids were half mumbling the words to some of the songs that Victoria and everyone else had played for them. Bastion just stood in the doorway, smiling.

"Sweet dreams, my loves." Taniya said before getting off the bed and walking out the door, then closing it behind her.

"I bet they're all in perfect dreams right now." Bastion said.

Taniya laughed a bit. "They could hardly keep their eyes open. It's been such a long day."

"Yes, but that was one heck of a finale."

"Yes." Taniya said, then there was a silence between them, neither of them noticed that all three of the kids had gotten out of bed and were now watching them. "Bastion, you're family is full of really nice people. I just love all of them."

"Well, you know... they're kinda weird on the outside, but if you're ever in a jam, wham! They're right there!"

"Just like you. When I always needed you, you were _right_ there."

"Those were just a lucky breaks for me."

"Thank you so much for keeping me and Will. I was scared about what would of happened if you had let _us_ go."

"I'd never allow that. You and Will are part of my family, and I'd never let either of you go."

"I know we both feel the sameway."

"Yeah!" Will whispered, and Tina shushed him.

"You know... speaking of us being part of the family now, I have something to say."

"Yes?"

"You know... I think that Will needs a sort... well, a sorta... well, a father around." She said as she gently took Bastion's hand into her own, and all the kids looked a little shocked.

"Taniya, I'd be more than happy to!"

"Really?" She asked, excitedly.

"But... I only wish I could."

"But why can't you?"

"Because of Jaden. I...I could never leave him."

"You don't have to leave him. It's not like I'm asking you to become my lover while you're at it." _'Though I wish you would.'_ She thought, then shook her head, violently to get rid of that thought before saying something else. "I just want you to be a person who Will can look up to like a father."

"That's all?"

"That's all."

"Well... alright. If you insist... I'll become Will's father." Bastion said, and once again, all the kids were shocked.

GX - GX

Oooo... First, they move in with Kiaba, Jazzmine, and Brandon because they moved out. Now, Bastion has just decided to become Will's father? What will happen next?

It's now 5:03 in the morning on a _Monday_, but I wanted to get this done before I went to school today! The good news is... **_no parents until next Sunday! Yay! Party time! Bring out the booze! Lol!_**

_**REVIEW!!**_


	6. Will's Real Father

GX - GX

The next morning, Will was sitting at the kitchen table with a bowl of cereal, just twirling the spoon around in the bowl without actually eating anything. Suddenly, he heard someone come in from the door behind him and he looked to see Bastion walking in. He was a little disappointed because he was actually hoping that it would be Zach. All he did was look at Bastion, and then looked away.

"Hey! What's up?" Bastion asked as he ruffled Will's hair up a little bit, but Will didn't reply. "Giving me the 'silent treatment', huh? Well, if you are, then I must have done something that you didn't like." He said as he opened the refrigerator.

"I just want to say one thing. I don't care what you and my mother said or promised. You will _never_ be my father!" Will said as he stood up with his bowl of cereal and walked out.

Bastion just followed him into the living room and asked, "So, _that's_ what this is about?" Then he sat down next to Will on the couch. "Look… your mother just feels that it would be best for you to-"

"You just don't get it, do you?!" Will yelled as he stood up. "My mom isn't doing this for me!"

"If she isn't doing it for you, then who is she doing it for?"

"She's doing it for her! You and I both know both know that she's in love with you!"

"Yes? What of it? She knows that I only like her as a friend… more like part of the family now actually, but still. She knows that I'm not _in_ love with her!"

"But you _do_ love her?"

"Well… yes."

"That's a good enough answer for her. She only wants you to act like my father so she can get closer to you! I will _never_ think of you as a father though! My father was ten times better than _you'll_ ever be!" Will yelled before stomping out of the room.

-- Later that day --

Will was sitting on the porch when he heard someone behind him. "What do you want from me?" He asked, already knowing who it was and why they were there.

"Why did you say those kinds of things to your father?"

"He's not my father!" Will yelled. "He never will be! I don't care if he's somehow my _real_ father; he's not going to be a father in my eyes! Never!"

"You're just being stubborn, Will." His mother said as she sat down next to him. "Him being your father or not, you still have to respect him!"

"Why should I?!" He yelled as he stood up. "He's the reason I'm always down! He's the reason you didn't really love my father! How can I be proud of who I am if there was no real love between my parents?!"

"Will… you're father was a full-fledged tiger. There's never any _real_ love between tigers. Me being in love with your father or not… he never would of truly been in love with me."

"Well, that… _thing_ that you want me to call a father is the very person I despise!" Will yelled. "What do you even find in that idiot?!"

"Will!" Taniya yelled as she stood up. "For insulting him like that, I outta smack you!"

"Go ahead and do it!" Will yelled. "It's not like you're not torturing me enough as it is!"

"That is _it_, young man! I've put up with a lot of your selfishness and yelling because you're my son and I love you, but if you're going to insult Bastion than you can just go up to your room and stay there!"

"See! That's exactly what I mean, mom! Everything you do, everything you _say_ revolves around one guy! Bastion! That's all I ever hear is 'Bastion this, and Bastion that'! I can't take it anymore!" Will yelled and started walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?!"

"I'm going for a walk!"

"Oh no, you're not! You can't go for a walk alone!"

"I don't need your damn rules, and I don't need you!" Will yelled and ran off.

-- That night --

Will finally came back at around 10:30 and he went into the kitchen to see Bastion and Taniya both sitting at the table. "Oh no." He said. "I don't believe this. I'm leaving."

"Will, this morning didn't really go well. Could you just sit down with us so we can discuss this?" Bastion asked.

"Oh. Is there another new member to the family that I should know about?"

"Will… I don't see what I ever did to make you hate me so much." Bastion said. "But could you please tell me so I can change it?"

"There's nothing you can do unless you can change the past!" Will said. "If you could somehow go back in time and stop yourself from ever meeting my mother, then maybe I'd like you a little more!"

"But Will… if we had never met, then we wouldn't be here right now." Taniya pointed out. "Unless you don't really like Jaden or their kids either."

"Jaden is kinda cool, and their kids are nice. It's _him_ I can't stand!" Will said as he pointed to Bastion.

"And why can't you stand me?" Bastion asked, obviously hurt.

"I already told you! If you hadn't met my mother than she would have actually loved my father instead of you, and I'd be happier with whom I am!"

"Will, I'm sorry it had to be that way." Bastion said. "But if it makes you feel any better, you're mother and I are not together."

"That doesn't change the fact that she fell in love with _you_! All she ever talks about is you! It gets on my nerves, and right now, you're getting on my nerves more than she ever did!" Will yelled. "You know what… I wish you never existed!" With that, he stomped out of the room.

-- Later that night in Victoria and Mahad's room --

Victoria was sitting at her desk, on the computer doing some research when she heard a yawn and she looked to see her husband sit up and look at her, tiredly. "Sorry. I didn't wake you up, did I?" She asked.

"Not from being on the computer."

"Then how?"

"I woke up 'cause you weren't next to me. I can't sleep if you're not with me." Mahad said.

Victoria blushed. "Sorry. I'll come back to bed soon. I'm just trying to finish up with this."

"What is it that you're trying to finish up exactly?" Mahad asked as he got out of bed and walked over to Victoria before wrapping his arms around her neck and put his head onto her's.

"Well… I took blood samples from everyone yesterday. You know… just to see if everyone was alright and I'm just double checking to make sure of that."

Mahad sighed. "Well… alright. I guess I shouldn't keep you from your work. Please come to bed soon though." He said and was about to walk back over to the bed, but Victoria stopped him.

"Just stay here."

"That works too." He said, and then leaned nuzzled into her neck. "I love you, Victoria." He said before pecking her neck.

"I love you too." She said before kissing him on the lips. It was short-lived though because her computer made a beep noise and she looked at it. "Looks like the computer found something."

"What did it find? Is someone sick?"

"No. It found a similarity between Bastion and Will." Victoria said.

"Similarity? In blood type? That can't be possible unless they were somehow related, right?" Mahad said.

"Yes. I'm gonna look that up _right_ now." She said, and then typed in something on the laptop and part of both Will's and Bastion's DNA lit up. "That can't be." She said.

"What? What is it?" Mahad asked, concerned about the worried tone in his wife's voice.

"It says here that… Will and Bastion have the same Y chromosome." Victoria said, and could sense that her husband was confused. "You don't know what that means, do you?"

"Not really." Mahad said. "In Egypt they never had this kind of technology and they didn't know much about blood."

"Well… only men have Y chromosomes and if Will and Bastion have the same Y chromosome that can only mean one thing."

"…And that one thing would be…?"

"…That Bastion has to be Will's real, biological father."

GX – GX

Okay! Yes, I know that this chapter was very short, but I wanted to leave ya'll there and in a lot of suspense! Please tell me what you think, okay?

_**REVIEW!!**_


	7. Jaden Leaves

GX - GX

After seeing what she did, Victoria was walking towards Bastion and Jaden's room. She went up to the door and heard some noises coming from inside.

"Mmm… yes, that feels nice, Bastie." Victoria heard Jaden say.

"If that's nice than you're going to _love_ this!" Bastion said, and Victoria heard Jaden let out a longer, louder moan.

Victoria sighed. _'As much as I love yaoi… I have to talk to Bastion now.'_ She thought before knocking on the door.

Inside the room, Bastion pulled away from the kiss with Jaden and looked at the door. "Who is it?" He asked, rather annoyed that he got interrupted.

"It's me, Aniki. Listen… could I talk to you?"

"Can't it wait? I'm kinda a little _busy_ at the moment."

"I promise that you can continue later, but right now, I need to talk to you." Victoria said through the still closed door.

Bastion sighed, still really annoyed about having been interrupted from his personal time with his husband. "Fine." He said, and then looked at Jaden. "I'll be right back." He said and placed a kiss to Jaden's lips before getting up and walking over to the door. He opened the door and walked out before closing the door behind him and saying, "What?"

"Okay, okay. I can tell that you're annoyed, but I have to talk to you about this." Victoria said as she held her hands out in front of her in defense. "Listen… I was just looking through some things on the blood samples that I took from everyone and there's something that you should definitely know."

"And what's that?"

"…That you're Will's real father."

"What?" Bastion asked. "T-that's impossible, because Taniya is Will's mother and if I was his father than that would mean that I would have had to…"

"Had sex with her?"

"Yeah."

"Well… did you?" Victoria asked.

"No. I _swear_! I never, _ever_ touched her!"

"Then, why is the computer saying that you and Will have the same Y chromosome?" Victoria asked.

"I don't know. There could be a lot of answers. You could have somehow mixed the blood up, the computer could be making a mistake, and a lot of other reasons. I swear, the only person I've ever had sex with is Jaden and I intend to _keep_ it that way!" He said, then went back into the room and closed the door behind him.

Jaden saw Bastion come back in so he got up, walked over to him, and gave him a kiss. Only, he felt that Bastion wasn't kissing back so he stopped and just looked at his husband. "What's the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing." He said, and he pushed Jaden away slightly before walking over to the bed. "Let's just go to bed, huh?"

"But… but I thought that we were going to… you know… do something tonight." Jaden said, obviously disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Jaden, but I'm not in the mood." Bastion said as he lay down and brought the blankets over him.

"Well… alright." Jaden said with a sigh and walked over to the bed himself and got under the covers with Bastion. Since Bastion had his back turned to him, Jaden didn't bother even trying to cuddle so he just turned his back towards Bastion as well as a tear slid down his face. _'So much for a romantic night.'_ He thought, then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

-- Next morning --

Jaden went into the living room to see Victoria sitting on the couch, watching Spongebob with her daughter, Kaiyo(1). Kaiyo was 7 years old with lightly tan skin, raven black hair, and bright blue eyes.

"Victoria?" Jaden asked, and Victoria looked at him.

"Yes?" She said, and stood up. "Are you alright, Jay? You look awful."

"Well, I've been crying."

"Crying? Why?"

"Because after you had that little talk with Bastion last night, he didn't feel like…" Jaden trailed off at realizing that he didn't want to say anything like that in front of Victoria's daughter. So, he whispered the rest in Victoria's ear. "Making love anymore."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jay, but I had to tell him."

"Tell him what anyway?"

Victoria sighed and took Jaden's hand. "I'll be right back, Kaiyo." She said, and brought Jaden out of the room. "I told him what the computer found."

"What the computer found? And what exactly did the computer find?" Jaden asked, obviously confused.

"Okay… remember when I took blood samples from everyone to see if everyone was alright?" Victoria asked, and Jaden nodded in reply. "Well… I was looking through it and it said that… Bastion and Will have the same Y chromosome." She said, and looked at Jaden. "Do you know what that means?"

"…No."

"It means that Bastion… is Will's real father."

"But… for that to happen, Bastion must of…"

"I know." Victoria said with a sigh. "Believe me… I know." She said, and saw Jaden start to walk away. "Hey… where are you going?"

"I'm going to do something I should of done a while ago." Jaden said.

_'Aw man… I've got a really bad feeling about this.'_ Victoria thought.

-- Later that day, around noon --

Bastion went into his and Jaden's room and saw Jaden packing his things. "Hey, Jay-Jay. Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. Goodbye Bastion." He said as he closed his suitcase and started walking out the door.

"You're leaving? To go where?"

"What do you care?" Jaden asked. "I'm just leaving and I'm taking Zach and Tina with me!"

"Where are you three going? You're coming back… right?" Bastion asked, really worried now about his husband's strange behavior.

"Oh. Don't worry. You'll be seeing me soon… in the courthouse."

"The courthouse? What are you talking about?"

"Urgh! Do you want me to spell it out for you?! You and I are getting a divorce!" Jaden yelled, and walked right past Bastion and down the stairs before yelling back up, "Besides! Now you'll have more time to spend with your other wife and child!" He said, then went right out the front door with Tina and Zach right behind him, also carrying their things.

Suddenly, Bastion's legs felt very weak and he fell to his knees. _'Did… Jaden just leave me? What did I do?!'_ He asked himself as tears ran down his face. Suddenly, he heard Jaden's words repeat over in his head. _'Other wife and child? What the hell?! I don't have another…'_ His thoughts trailed off, and his eyes narrowed. "Victoria!" He growled.

GX – GX

Another short chapter, but I wanted to leave you in more suspense! This is _not_ looking good at all! Jaden's filing for a divorce and Bastion wants to strangle Victoria!

_**REVIEW!!**_


End file.
